


Losing face

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving





	Losing face

As soon as Carmilla saw the doctor walking down the hall she shot out of the waiting room chair, anxiety running high.

“How is she?” Carmilla asked. The doctor, who’s named Carmilla has forgotten looked down at his clipboard, checking his notes.

“Mrs. Karnstein, your wife’s injuries from the car accident were pretty bad but we were able to stabilize her condition”, she let out a sigh of relief,” Unfortunately her left arm had a very serious injury. We tried our best to save as much of her arm but we had to amputate from the elbow ” By the time the doctor finished talking Carmilla felt like she was going to throw up.

The doctor told her that she could see Laura if she wanted too and told her to find him if she had questions. She thanked him then set off to find Laura’s room.

Laura was still asleep when she got to her room. Laura’s face had a large cut on the forehead that had stitches and a large, ugly bruise, her chest was bulky from the bandage and her left arm was missing the forearm.

Carmilla sat down, feeling weak at seeing Laura like this. She wanted to scream, hurt the other driver, punch the wall but since she couldn’t do any of those things, she cried.

********

It has been about three months since the car accident. Laura has been trying to learn how to live without her left hand while the others tried to make Laura feel as normal as possible. Danny took her out for coffee, Laf and Perry came over to watch the harry potter movies and Mel took her to a bookstore.

Carmilla was helping Laura by trying to find ways to do things with one hand. It was slow and extremely difficult. the task involving a lot of broken cups but it seemed like things were going to work.

Until Laura tried to open a jar of jam on her own

Carmilla was in their bedroom when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen. She ran out to find Laura looking down at the mess of jam and glass.

“ Laura are you okay?” Carmilla asked as she carefully steps over to her wife.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let me clean this” Laura bent over and started to pick up the glass before Carmilla could stop her.

“Let me hel-”

“No!” Laura cried out making her fumble the glass in her hand and cut her hand.

Laura stared at her hand then started to cry.

“Strip fucking car accident took my hand!” Laura screamed. “ I can’t do anything for myself or wear my fucking wedding ring on the right hand! I can’t write a fucking article” Laura sat on the floor wrapping her arm around herself while sobbing loudly. she heard Carmilla leave then come back a few minutes later.

“Let me see your hand” Laura looked up to see Carmilla kneeling in front of her with the first aid kit. Laura let her wife take her hand and gently clean it before wrapping in gauze. Carmilla then sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Laura, I know it’s hard but you are not alone. You have me,laf, Perry, Mel and Danny to rely on. You don’t have to do this alone because you have to help you. we are going to figure this out together, okay?” Laura nodded. “Good. Now lets clean this up.” Carmilla said, kissing the top of Laura.

Carmilla help Laura up and together they cleaned up the jam jar. When they were done, Carmilla led Laura into the living room and onto the couch. They cuddle up and turned on the TV.

“I love you,Carm”

“I love you too, Laura.”


End file.
